


Maggots and Monsters

by TheNymphNagisa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anal Sex, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Poor Theon, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNymphNagisa/pseuds/TheNymphNagisa
Summary: Theon's boyfriend is too perfect. Theon is tired of being treated like a weak man, only because his father hits him. He wishes Robb could be as hateful as he is sometimes, and begins to despise him. So he fucks and falls in love with a cruel man who understands him, because he is another monster.And so, Theon hates everyone and especially himself. He knows he is rotting, he can feel the smell of infidelity on his body and the maggots under his skin. He tries to scratch them away, he tries to bleed to death.





	Maggots and Monsters

There is a tingling under the skin of his right arm. He tries to chase it away. His father hit him in the stomach this morning, but he only has a weird sensation in his wrist. He does not really feel the pain. He scratches here, he scratches again and again, until it's too late. He is bleeding, and a few drops are falling, staining the floor. 

XXX 

His sister watches him as he smokes a cigarette in their garden. He is topless, and he knows his body is a mess, but he keeps on smoking, unashamed. 

"These aren't only dads, are they ?" 

He looks at the too many wounds adorning his chest. 

"No." 

Yara does not dare to ask anything else. Or maybe she does not care. He can not blame her. Theon does not care anymore as well. 

XXX 

Ramsay seems unsurprised when he opens his front door and sees Theon there, dressed like a slut. There is only one person who does not call before its arrival. He does not mind. His heart aches a little. He always feels guilty, if a guilty sadist is a thing. 

"You look like a freak." 

He looks more like a dying dog gasping for air, his cheeks blue with injuries. Ramsay likes it a bit too much, cause it's his own doing. He could spend the day remplacing the marks Theon's father left here by his own. Theon is his only weakness, and the little freak knows it. 

"That's why I am here." 

Of course. 

"Don't you have a boyfriend ?" 

"He won't do it the right way. He isn't a monster. Unlike us." 

That is a little too right, indeed. 

"You don't deserve him," the smaller man notes casually. 

Theon does not need to reply, he already knows that. 

"Will you pull my hair ?" 

"You know I will." 

The sadist grins hopelessly, even if the air smells like alcohol. He feels like vomiting. 

XXX 

They lay in bed together. In spite of the room reeking of sex, the smell of infidelity is the strongest one. It's like the dead body of his boyfriend is rotting between them. Poor Robb.  
Ramsay is stroking his hair slowly. He is looking at him with his big, blue eyes, he is looking at him like he loves him, and Theon would like to say that he loves him back, but he can't. There is Robb, and if he tells Ramsay, it would make things even worse. Right ? 

"What happened to your wrist ?" 

"I don't know." 

There are maggots in his flesh. He is an horrible person who tries to tear his demons down. The vermin swarms all the time under the skin. 

XXX 

Theon could not even look at him, so he has buried his head in his pillow. It is choking him, he wants to strangle himself. Robb isn't as suspicious as Yara, he believes Theon when he says his father did all of this. Most of the time, he does not even talk about it, because Theon won't talk about it. Robb is a good guy, from his perspective, even if sometimes he is a selfish prick, because he knows he is good, because he only thinks about his super good family and his super good doggy. He has the pride Theon can not have anymore. It's generally enough for both of them. Robb sometimes feels like a blanket after a sleepless night. Thanks to him, Theon can hide his shame behind a mask of morals and success. If only it had worked better... 

"And so I thought it was a good idea ! Would you like that, little kraken ?" 

He did not realise Robb was talking again. The maggots are too agitated to pay attention. 

"Sorry w-what ? I was sleeping. Or something..."

The younger man smiles fondely and starts rubbing his tight. Theon's looking like a tired kitty again and he finds it adorable, because Robb is perfect and oh so kind, he would never be mean to his boyfriend. He would not want to make the poor little thing upset. Yet Theon is always angry with him, because Robb can't see him, because his perfection is stained by Theon's darkness. Because Theon would never be like him, and sometimes he feels so jealous he might drown himself. And Robb keeps rubbing his tight with his right hand, a hand red with scars, trained all his hardwork. Too much writing, too much sport, too much perfection. 

"Would you like to go at the restaurant with me ?" 

"Not today. Too tired. Let me sleep. " 

He knows Robb is disappointed, even if he does not show it. 

"Ok, no problem. Tell me when you'll be ready to go out with me, love. " 

Perfect, as always. Be angry, Theon thinks, show me you are not that perfect. Show me you are human. Show me you care. 

"Good night." 

He takes care of you this way only because he thinks you're weak...

"I am not", Theon whispers when he is alone. 

He can endure pain. It makes him feel alive. 

I don't need protection. I need someone who can understand me. And you can't. 

XXX 

"Yes, I can." 

"Oh thank you Theon !" 

Sansa is cute. He likes her red hair and the way she smells. She is Robb's little sister. When he was younger he thought he could marry her, but she is a Stark after all, she's nearly as perfect as her big brother. He doesn't deserve any of them. 

"Come here Sansa, please." 

He is trying to knot a ribbon in her long mane, a red ribbon, like blood. His wrist aches at the thought, and he drops the little piece of tissue, which flies away with the wind. It looks so free. Theon whishes he could fly away too, and disappear forever in a sweet dream. 

XXX 

It's cold. Winter is coming, said Robb this morning, and he made Theon wear his scarf and a jumper. 

"Why are you here ?", Ramsay asks, laughing at the oversized jumper. 

"You gave me your keys." 

Ramsay does not mind his presence, he likes it more than he should, but he still hates himself for what is about to happen. He is too possessive, he wants the little freak for himself, and that is disgusting. 

"But what are you doing in the kitchen ?" 

"Searching for a way to kill myself in peace." 

"You know that as long as I live, you can't do that." 

"I know, I'm just trying to piss you off." 

Ramsay sighs. 

"You don't even have the balls to do it." 

"I don't." 

XXX 

He likes to be bitten a little too hard. 

"Eat me daddy, please. Do you want to ?" 

"You know I do." 

Ramsay takes great pleasure in tasting his blood. Theon's his. The after taste is always bitter, though. 

XXX 

"Is that his teeth ? What a slut Alannys raised !" 

Theon vomits all over the floor. It's too much, even for him. His shoes will reek for days. 

"I won't have a monster in my house anymore. Get out. Get out off my house !!" 

XXX 

It's Christmas. Robb gave him a new bow and an engagment ring. He said yes because he needed a home. He said yes because he could not break Robb's heart. 

Ramsay sent him a necklace that looks a little too much like a dogcollar. 

"I'm sorry your dad did that to you..." 

"Don't." Theon replies. 

I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't even love you. 

XXX 

Ramsay is not happy with the wedding thing. He is furious even. He wants to gulp down the freak and kidnap him here. 

"I deserve it !" Theon whines when he hits and fucks him harder. 

"You do ! Little piece of shit ! Worthless fuckmeat !" 

No you don't deserve it. Ramsay feels like crying for the first time in his life. 

XXX 

"I could kill your dad." 

Theon is well aware of that but he does not need Ramsay to go to jail. 

"Or I could kill Robb and become the new groom." 

They don't really believe in happy endings. 

XXX 

Ramsay is really romantic when he is out of the bedroom. There are rose petals in their bath. Theon is nuts about being the center of his attention. He almost says I love you. 

XXX 

"Hit me ! Hit me hard ! Hit me like I deserve it ! You know I do ! Please Ram ! You have to hit me !! I'm begging you !!!" 

Ramsay is hard. Hearing his boyfriend begging and thinking of the little freak bleeding under his fingers do wonders to his arousal. The young man can't resist. He is so beautiful. 

"You are so fucked up", he hisses in his ear when he takes him from behind. "So fucked up...!" 

"I know." 

Theon is usually good with words, but since a few mounth, he doesn't want to talk. He only wants to feel real pain again. 

XXX 

"Fuck me harder ! Come on Robb really!!" 

Fuck me like Ramsay does it. Fuck me like you know who I am. 

"Please Robb !" 

Robb is good, he can be rough, but that is not enough. He tries, again and again. 

"Harder !!!" 

Fuck me like you worship me. Fuck me like Ramsay ! 

"Robb !" 

Theon feels violated. He does not want his dick, it does not make him pleased. It's just friction, nothing more, and he is not even aroused. When he looks at Robb, he does not see his fiancé, he sees a disgusting stranger. He finds him ugly, even if he knows he is not. No, he won't have him in his body any longer. 

"STOP ! STOP THIS ! Get off of me !! Get away !! FUCK OFF !!" 

Theon is crying, and as soon as Robb stops, horrified, the freak runs and hides in the bathroom. He is going to throw up. 

"Theon ? Darling I am sorry, I don't know what I did wrong, I swear, please, forgive me, I just want to help." 

Theon wants to punch him in the face. 

"I'm just sick Robb. I am sorry..." 

"Don't. You'll see a doctor. I will take care of you..."

Why are you this perfect? How could I hurt you ? How could I tell you I don't want to marry you and I don't love you ? How ?

XXX 

"So you went to the doctor?" 

Ramsay looks so hot in his tight jeans. 

"No. Fuck me already." 

XXX 

"Are you sure you don't want me to kill them ?" 

"I don't know. " 

He scratches his wrist with a hand full of blood. He cut himself with a knife when he was making breakfast for them. Ramsay knows it wasn't an accident. All the dangerous objects had suddenly disappeared. 

XXX 

"Hit me." 

"No." 

"Hit me ! I know you like it !" 

"You're crying. I won't. " 

Theon thinks Ramsay is the medicine. Ramsay knows meds are poisoned if the quantity is exaggerated. He ties him up, and does not hit him. 

XXX 

"Please Ram !" 

"Not when you're a mess." 

Maybe Theon tries to kill himself. Maybe he wants Ramsay to do it. Ramsay won't. 

XXX 

"Do you like the sunset, pet ?" 

Theon is getting better. He nods. He still loves it rough, but he has stopped begging for injuries when he was feeling like shit. 

"Ramsay ?" 

"Hm ?" 

Theon looks at his boyfriend's fingers. They are strong and bruised because he plays the guitar. Their nails are short, but they can still make him bleed. 

"I love you." 

Ramsay's heart aches. 

"I love you too." 

XXX 

Maybe one day, Theon will leave Robb and marry Ramsay. Or Ramsay will really kill him. They don't really know yet.  
Ramsay smiles and kisses his earlobe.  
Theon smiles back.  
I wish I knew you before.  
I wish we were not monsters.  
I wish I didn't have to hurt Robb. 

XXX 

6:41 Hi Robb. It's Ramsay Bolton. You probably don't even know me, but I am Theon's boyfriend. He wants to talk to you. He thinks you deserve better than being lie to. I don't care at all about you actually and if you make him cry I'll kill you myself. You are lucky to have such a friendly husband. He only wants a happy ending for us and for you. " 

XXX 

"He married a young girl. She's called Jeyne. She looked great in her wedding dress. It's good to see him happy." 

Ramsay looks at the photo of Robb and Jeyne. 

"I am sure you look better in a wedding dress." 

"Why don't you go and buy me one, so I can be your pretty wife ?" 

And so Ramsay does. What he said is true. He is prettier than Jeyne, prettier than any women and men in the universe. The dress is blood red. Ramsay's color. Theon does not feel the maggots this time. 

"Theon. Would you really marry me ?" 

And so Theon does.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sad the GOT/ASOIAF fandom and especially the Thramsay fandom is less active nowadays :( I live for fanfictions with Theon ! 
> 
> Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think about this OS. Kudos and comments give me HP.


End file.
